The AfterLife Trials, (US laws of civil rights are ignored in favor of
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Full title: The AfterLife Trials, (US laws of civil rights are ignored in favor of monarchy type laws)...Summary: This is based on what happens when all fanfiction authors die. Just so you know Casey Anderson and Wizarding God are one in the same..


The AfterLife Trials, (US laws of civil rights are ignored in favor of monarchy type laws)...

Characters:

Christian God the Father

Wizarding God (Ruler),

Wizarding Goddess (Ruleress),

IM (All immoral and sexually immoral fanfiction authors and against harry potter canon romantic ships. IM, is based what they would try to say to defend themselves.)

Canon Harry (Emerald)

Canon Ginny (Red)

Canon Ron (Carrot Top)

Canon Hermione (Old Parchie/Parchie/Parchment)

Canon Neville (Herb)

Canon Hannah (Strawberry)

Canon Lily (Firey)

Canon James (Prongs)

Canon Sirius (Padfoot)

Canon Remus (Moony)

Canon Tonks (Wolfess)

Canon Draco (Electric)

Canon Astoria (Tori)

Canon Frank (Auror)

Canon Alice (Auroress)

Casey Anderson (Prosecutor Male)

Kingsley Shacklebolt (Baliff).

IMS(DEFENDANT).

Summary: This is based on what happens when all fanfiction authors die. Just so you know Casey Anderson and Wizarding God are one in the same..

Wizarding God (Judge/Ruler).

I'll explain more after the story let the story begin:

Christian Heaven Gates...

God said, "You may be wondering why I won't allow fanfiction authors into my heaven, it's because by creating them, you have inadvertently perhaps unknowingly, have became a god in your own thereby breaking one of my ten commandments, "Thou Shalt Have No Other Gods Before Me." Therefore in case you haven't realized this, Harry Potter wizarding world does indeed exist, but not on the earth you all came from, and thereby my human self is the Wizarding God's humans self, I was magical but hated it while he like it, so basically we are like twins, identical, but with different personalities. I created the non magical world, while my non magical self, created the magical world. I was born into the Harry Potter world, while he was born into mine. Therefore we are one in the same especially our human selves. You will be tried in a wizarding court in heaven. So Mote It.

(IMs were automatically transfer to court, wizarding heaven court.)

Ruler said, "You may be wondering who plays the roles in this trial, the canon romantic shippers are your jurors and witnesses as well, too. they would be called by their afterlife names. My human self whom was born into the christian god's world name is Casey Anderson and he will be your prosecutor and Shacklebolt is your Baliff. I believe. You are brought here because you ignored two sets of warnings both of my and christian god's human half, you are hereby brought to trail for creating immoral, sexually immoral stories along with going against canon romantic ships and your 12 jurors are known as the Canon Harry James Potter (Emerald), Canon Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter(Red), Canon Ronald Billius Weasley (Carrot Top), Canon Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley (Parchie), Canon Lily Jasmine Evans Potter (Firey), Canon James Charlus Potter (Prongs), Canon Remus John Lupin (Moony), Canon Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin (Wolfess), Canon Neville Franklin Longbottom (Herb), Canon Franklin Longbottom (Auror), Canon Alice Longbottom (Auroress) and Canon Sirius Orion Black (Padfoot) are your 12 jurors for your sentencing of this afterlife.

IMs gulped collectively.

Casey said, "I call Canon Harry James Potter aka Emerald to the stand if you please."

Casey said, "Do you swear to the truth and nothing but the truth so help both versions of gods.?"

Emerald, "I do and please use veritaserum, afterlife veritaserum on all of us jurors."

Casey said, "Baliff administer the afterlife veritaserum."

Baliff Shacklebolt administer the truth serum and Emerald's eyes gone cloudy.

Casey said, "Your name?"

Emerald, "Human name is Harry James Potter, afterlife torturer name Emerald."

Casey said, "Occupation."

Emerald scoffed, "Torturer of my blasphemous human counterparts."

Casey said, "Very well, did you ever fancy Hermione Jean Granger or Canon Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley even after you married Ginerva?"

Emerald answered, "No, I have never did, nor would I ever have an affair with Granger as Hermione as much I hate to admit, she is a magical version of my Aunt Petunia. in other words too controlling, kind of like Albus Dumbledore. like he has his best interests, but sometimes the road paved with good intentions leads to wrongdoing."

Casey said, "What is the punishment for your blasphemous human counterparts?"

Emerald, "Disintegration Method and depends if they survive the disintegration part as well too. If they survive they are given another chance in another lifetime and in another timeline different from where they came from. and thereby their previous world automatically enters armageddon. However, if their souls however disintegrate into like bone dust version of their human selves. Then they are reborn into the past from the same timeline, same earth, same dimension, same universe, same multiverse and same story they came from, but they would be reborn as either a miscarriage,stillborn, stillbirth or dies of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome known as SIDS and then after they are miscarried they are forced to watch their families perish at the hands of voldy or dark lord longbottom. However if my blasphemous human counterpart is miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth or dies of SIDS, then the blasphemous ginny's human counterpart would also be miscarried, stillborn, stillbirth, or dies SIDS as well too and vice versa and if I'm not the boy who lived then neville becomes the boy who lived if he wasn't blasphemous as well, too. If he was the old voldy would rule the miscarried planet, or blasphemous earth as I liked to call them."

IMs gulped as Emerald was fed the antidote.

Casey said, "I now call Lily Evans Potter to the stand."

Lily was also fed the afterlife veritaserum and had the same confirming answers.

Casey said, "Now is what Harry James Potter also known as Emerald said about magical human and especially about blasphemous magical counterparts the 100 or more percent truth?"

Lily/Firey answered, "Yes."

Casey said, "Now next question, did you ever fancy anybody other than James Charlus Potter, knowing he fancied you when he was 11 yr old."

Firey answered, "No, I pretend not to like James when I was a first as I wanted to make sure I was playing hard to get and I always fancied him, like he fancied me and especially when I was rescued by him in our second hogsmeade visit in our seventh yr."

Casey said, "When did you discover the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond between you and James Potter?"

Firey said, "1 month after our wedding, same thing goes for all of us canon romantic couplings."

Casey said, "Now when i was still a human on earth in the christian god's world, is what I've said and tried to message to convince them it was the truth, was what I've written the complete truth on the damsel betrothal bonds?"

Firey said, "Yes, you as Author Andrew Charlus Potter, yes, it was the complete truth, but people in your world are so ignorant worse than my sister Petunia. ha."

Casey said, "Yes, I agree with this. How did you see Severus Tobias Snape during your life time?"

Lily answered, "I've loved him as a brother in all but blood. Nothing more, nothing less."

Casey said, "Is the Potter Curse real?"

Lily answered, "Yes, it is real."

Casey asked, "Would the male and female black haired potters if they don't marry and stay married to said redheads, they would end up in wizarding hell, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

Lily was fed the antidote.

IMs tried to defend themselves collectively, but they knew it was a lost cause when they heard the testimonies from each juror especially about the immorality or incestual stories they have written and all."

Ruler said, "I have heard enough. IMs you are hereby sentenced to 1 yr in wizarding hell and after you pay your yr long debt to afterlife society you will be reborn into the harry potter canon novel world, in the same family, but as magicals as well, too. But the thing is if you were born in england and go to Hogwarts you will not be able to interfere with any romantic couplings you have to watch it from a third person's point of view. like you watch the movie themselves, but remember it will be a first draft rather than finishing draft is what you will experience. So Mote It Be.

IMS WERE SENT TO WIZARDING HELL AND THEY WERE REBORN INTO THE HARRY POTTER CANON NOVEL WORLD, AND THE ENGLANDERS HATED IT AS WELL AS THE OTHERS DID AS WELL. BUT THEY LEARNED THEIR LESSON NEVER MESS WITH A GOD OR GODS AND GODDESSES.

THE END.


End file.
